Espejo
by Fanderichie
Summary: Silver pretende alejarse de Lyra y así no hacerla sufrir, por ello redacta una carta contándole una parte oculta de su vida: la historia de sus padres. No quiere cometer el mismo error que ellos. Soulsilvershipping. Rating: M por situaciones de índole sexual.


ESPEJO

_Una mujer joven, vital, con esperanzas y sueños en su vida. Así era mi madre. Largos cabellos pelirrojos que ondeaban al viento a su paso, de mirada carmesí, alta y vigorosa en sus andares. Todos la deseaban, una belleza rubí como nunca antes había habido otra en Johto. Solía pasear despreocupada por las calles de Caoba, su pueblo natal, no ajena a las miradas lujuriosas que recibía de los hombres que allí vivían y las envidias que despertaba en las otras mujeres. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pues se sabía bonita, y por ello alentaba dichas miradas. _

_Hasta que se posaron sobre ella los ojos equivocados. _

_Su nombre, Ariana. _

_Cuando yo nací, y durante toda mi infancia, nunca tuve un vínculo emocional estrecho con ninguno de mis progenitores. Viví recluido en la base central del Team Rocket, en Kanto, rodeado de soldados anónimos que se ocupaban de mis cuidados básicos y mi educación a cambio de un sueldo. Ni siquiera fui al colegio. Sin amigos, sin vínculos, sin sentimientos. Obligaciones impersonales._

_Según mi padre, una educación como aquella me haría en el futuro un digno sucesor de él, capaz de llevar con mano de hierro y sangre fría el imperio que él había logrado construir con tanto esfuerzo y tantos sacrificios. Su moralidad y principios fueron fundamentalmente esos sacrificios._

_En cuanto a mi madre, sólo la veía en contadas ocasiones. Siempre la conocí como una persona amargada, el cansancio y la edad visibles en su rostro rechoncho. Era una mujer entrada en carnes, siempre vistiendo el ceñido uniforme blanco de alta ejecutiva Rocket. Su cabellera pelirroja escrupulosamente esculpida con gomina le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era. Siempre me miraba con desprecio, por encima de un estúpido abanico con plumas. No quería verme_.

* * *

Silver soltó el bolígrafo un momento y se estiró en su silla. Aquella noche se alojaba en una pequeña habitación de un Centro Pokémon. Sentado en el estrecho escritorio y con un flexo como única fuente de luz, el chico perdía sus horas de sueño escribiendo una carta. Miró por encima del hombro y comprobó que su acompañante dormía plácidamente en la cama individual que, originariamente, tendrían que haber compartido. Lo único que se oía era la leve respiración de la chica, cogiendo aire y echándolo, como secretos liberados al aire.

Devolvió la mirada al papel. No tenía una idea clara del rumbo que debía tomar su escrito. ¿Entendería aquella chica de cabellos castaños lo que él quería decirle? Frunció el ceño, pero tomó nuevamente el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y se dispuso a continuar su narración.

* * *

_Una vez, cuando tendría no más de nueve años, escuché unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación privada de mi madre. No recuerdo muy bien qué estaba haciendo por allí, probablemente me habría escapado de mi pequeña cárcel para descubrir lo que había a mi alrededor. En definitiva, estaba fisgoneando. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que no me fue difícil empujarla levemente sin que se diera cuenta, lo suficiente como para poder mirar a través de una estrecha rendija. _

_Vi a mi madre desnuda excepto por sus botas altas de tacón, sentada con toda su corpulencia sobre otro alto ejecutivo mucho más delgado que ella, el cual, también desnudo, permanecía maniatado al cabecero de la cama. Era Archer. Los rostros de ambos mostraban miradas dementes y sonrisas crueles mientras ella cabalgaba sobre él, sus pechos plenos y caídos bailando sin concierto y el sonido de carne chocando con carne inundaba la sala._

_Me aparté horrorizado de aquella estampa y volví a mi cuarto._

* * *

Silver volvió a soltar el bolígrafo, horrorizado por lo que acababa de plasmar en palabras. Creía haber suprimido aquel recuerdo a la perfección. El sudor se había acumulado en su frente. Una gota aventurera recorrió su rostro hasta llegar al acantilado de su barbilla para allí caer al vacío, manchando finalmente el texto y desdibujando ligeramente la última palabra escrita.

Tomó aire y continuó su historia.

* * *

_En otra ocasión, mi padre me requirió en su despacho. Quería explicarme algunas cosas sobre la compañía, sobre su historia, sobre sus motivaciones en la vida… quería inculcarme todo su pensamiento corrupto desde niño para que creciera en el convencimiento absoluto de que lo que estuviera haciendo en el futuro, sería lo correcto. Sinsentidos sobre la importancia de la familia y de permanecer unidos a los nuestros escapaban sus labios finos… _

_Pero yo no podía concentrarme en nada de lo que decía. No mientras aquella soldado rubia, Domino, se colgaba de su cuello como un complemento más, y lo besaba por la mejilla y el cuello; no mientras sus manos viajaban por la carísima y sudada camisa de Giovanni hasta llegar al pantalón y permanecer ahí, jugueteando con la cremallera. Aún con ropa, era una visión casi tan repugnante como la de mi madre y Archer, y Giovanni ni siquiera tenía la decencia de esconderse. La fotografía de bodas de mis padres decoraba su despacho, como un insulto. En cuanto la charla terminó, mi padre me pidió que abandonara la sala y le dejara con aquella mujer, que tenían ciertos puntos que tocar…_

_Y por supuesto no me quedé a comprobar qué puntos eran los que se tocaban allí._

* * *

En ese momento Silver estuvo a punto de romper aquel papel en mil pedazos y abandonar la sala airado. Pronto recordó, sin embargo, por qué estaba pasando por aquello, y tras dedicar otra mirada a su plácidamente dormida acompañante, se dispuso a concluir lo que había comenzado.

* * *

_Que mis padres no se querían no era algo nuevo para mí. Al fin y al cabo, el único momento en el que estaban juntos era cuando se celebraba algún acto oficial y aparecían cogidos del brazo, como un matrimonio normal. Pura apariencia. Algunas veces incluso me llevaban a mí. _

_Fue durante uno de aquellos actos cuando conocí a mi abuela materna. No recuerdo qué se celebraba, pero supongo que sería alguna festividad familiar pues a los actos de empresa no acudía la familia, y mucho menos la política. Se sentó a mi lado durante la cena y con una sonrisa triste y melancólica me mostró unas fotografías de cuando mi madre era joven._

_Mucho más delgada, con sus cabellos de fuego sueltos al sol, una sonrisa sincera decoraba su rostro de porcelana. Era una joven preciosa. También me contó que aquella frescura pronto terminó, en cuando aquel mafioso de Kanto posó su mirada sobre ella y se la apropió para él con palabras bonitas y engaños sobre una vida mejor, llena de riquezas, viajes, dinero y todo lo que ella pudiera soñar. Al parecer ella quería ser madre, también le prometió eso._

_En cuanto entró al Team Rocket Giovanni la ascendió a alta ejecutiva. Esto despertó muchas envidias y suspicacias, pero ella estaba enamorada e hizo oídos sordos a todo lo que se decía a su alrededor. Pero su amado trabajaba mucho, o al menos pasaba muchas horas en su despacho _tocando puntos_, y ella cada vez se sentía más olvidada. Junto con el olvido vino el desenamoramiento. Intentó arreglarlo buscando descendencia. Ella quería un hijo, creía que en cuanto naciera su retoño, sus sentimientos maternales despertarían y sería feliz otra vez. Giovanni necesitaba un heredero para su imperio, así que no hubo mayor discusión. _

_Pero Ariana no sintió nada. El niño nació, yo nací, pero mi madre no era feliz. Se sentía más desgraciada que nunca, por eso me olvidó y procuró acercarse a mí lo menos posible. Me odiaba. Me odia. Desde el momento en que nací. _

…

_Nunca he recibido amor de nadie, Lyra. No sé lo que es, y precisamente por eso no puedo proporcionártelo. Soy consciente de todo lo que has hecho por mí, de cómo me has cambiado a lo largo de estos años, de todo lo que me has enseñado…y por eso me alejo. Porque no quiero que seas tan desgraciada como ha sido mi madre. Porque no quiero que tu sonrisa se apague como lo hizo la suya. Quédate con esta noche para siempre y sé feliz._

_Silver._

* * *

Tras firmar su carta Silver se levantó de su asiento y cogió raudo sus cosas. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama ocupada y tras dirigir una última mirada a su dormida rival, se fue.

A la mañana siguiente Lyra descubrió el texto escrupulosamente doblado encima del escritorio. Lo leyó y una lágrima viuda descendió por su rostro. A la chica se le antojó que quizás aquel chico pelirrojo no era tan distinto de sus padres, pues su crueldad era infinita. La había abandonado después de una noche desnudando cuerpos y sentimientos.

Pero lo peor de todo era su profunda estupidez.

- Si no me quisieras, no me dejarías ir, estúpido – Susurró Lyra al vacío arrugando la carta contra sí misma con los ojos cerrados y más lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro.

Finalmente las mejillas la chica se secaron y un pensamiento inundó su mente, inamovible.

- Tú también me has enseñado cosas. Por eso no voy a parar hasta encontrarte… y cuando lo haga, ¡te vas a enterar por intentar dejarme!

FIN.

Notas de la autora:

¡Último fic del año!

Qué cosa más extraña. Pretendía únicamente escribir la historia de Ariana, y sin embargo me ha salido un Soulsilvershipping de la manga. ¡Ha surgido solo!

Veamos, siempre he creído que Ariana es la madre Silver. No se ha dicho nada al respecto ni en los juegos, ni en el manga ni en ninguna parte, pero para mí tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Ariana es pelirroja, Silver es pelirrojo. Ariana es ejecutiva del Team Rocket, así que tampoco es descabellado pensar que llegara a ese puesto… con cierto empujón, y Silver es hijo de Giovanni. ¡Todas las piezas encajan!

Esta vez creo que no he plasmado correctamente la personalidad de Silver, principalmente porque en un principio no iba a ser él quien contara la historia. Me ha quedado demasiado maduro y calmado. También es verdad que esto ocurriría después de todo lo acontecido en los juegos, en un futuro en el que ya ha aprendido a tratar mejor a sus pokémon (y en consecuencia también a las personas) y ha sido todo gracias a Lyra. Pero aun así creo que no he conseguido captarlo tan bien como en mi otro fic de la pareja "Encuentros", ¿qué opináis?

En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado. No soy muy docta en todo el tema del Team Rocket, así que tampoco me he querido meter mucho en cómo es la organización del equipo, etcétera.

El título de la historia, "Espejo", viene porque Silver está convencido de que, si Lyra y él comenzaran una relación seria, él la haría tan desgraciada como hizo Giovanni a su madre y la historia se repetiría. Sería un "espejo" de lo que ocurrió con sus padres. Por supuesto es todo percepción de Silver, pues Lyra sabe perfectamente que no sería así. Silver es el hijo de Giovanni, no Giovanni en persona.

¡Agradezco mucho los comentarios, y no cuesta nada dejarlos! :)


End file.
